It's Midnight Cinderella
by imashorty
Summary: NEW SUMMARY "I always knew there was something different about you, I just never thought it would be everything." OliverxOC,JakexOC,Lackson- JoBro appearance NickxOC, JoexOC, KevinxOC hint at MileyxOC... eventually.
1. Small World

_**I do not own anything but my OCs. **_

_**...**_

"It's looks fine."

Cassie scrutinized her appearance in the mirror. She didn't like what she saw. Her dark brown hair and gold eyes were missing, and in their place sat the California stereotype of bleach blond hair and bright blue eyes. Her curls were ironed flat and her skin was a shade darker than it had been a month before.

"Daddy, I hate it." She whispered as she tugged at the blue baby doll dress that hung on her small frame.

"But you like your shoes right darlin'?" He smiled in his southern drawl and nodded at the black cowboy boots.

"Yes, but I'm not sure this is quite the style in California." She replied as she kicked off her shoes and slipped on some flip flops.

"You look beautiful."

"I feel so girly." She scrunched up her nose.

"It's a nice change." Her dad teased.

"I gotta go." She rolled her eyes.

"I won't be home when you get here. I have to go down to the station and meet the chief."

"Silly blue suiter" She laughed.

"I can't help it. They put my at the police department instead of the sheriff's department."

"I guess I should be happy they didn't put you at the fire department." She grinned.

"Have a good day." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"Love you more daddy" She smiled as she grabbed her keys.

When she pulled up at Seaview High School, Cassie defiantly felt out of place. In a sea full of BMWs, Mercedes, and Corvettes, her big black Chevy Truck stuck out like a sore thumb. She grabbed her orange backpack and jumped out of the tall truck, causing a boy walking past to jump.

"Sorry" She blushed. "I didn't mean to startle you." Her accent was thick and it reminded him of his friend Miley's.

"Are you from Tennessee?" He wondered.

"Wow, you move fast." She laughed. "I'm from Alabama."

"So you just moved to Malibu?"

"Just in time for school." She nodded "Lucky me"

"What grade are you?"

"Senior"

"Cool, me too. Maybe I will see you around. I'm Oliver Oken by the way." He stuck out his hand.

"Cassie Reynolds" She smiled and shook it.

"I'd be happy to walk you to class, show you around, and introduce you to some people if you want." He offered.

She smiled nervously. She couldn't believe how cute this boy ways.

"I'd really appreciate that. I have no idea where I'm going. If you could just take me to the main office it would help me a lot."

"No problem, I just need to meet some people first, and then we can take you."

"Ok, thanks"

"So, you're from Alabama huh?"

"Born and raised and proud of it." She grinned.

"So what brought you to Malibu?"

She thought quickly.

"My dad's job."

"What does he do?"

"He's a cop. He just got hired on the Malibu P.D."

"My mom is the detective at the station." He exclaimed.

"Small world" She shrugged.

"So do you have any siblings?"

"No, it's just my dad and me." She replied quietly.

"I know how it is. It's just my mom and me." He smiled re-assuring.

"Very small world" She smiled.

"So are you liking Malibu so far?"

"I've only been here a week, and I spent most of it helping my dad unpack our apartment, so I can't really say one way or another." She shrugged.

"Well, it's great here. I'm sure you'll love it. We got the beach, and Hollywood, and all kinds of cool hangouts nearby. And school's not that bad either…except for Jake Ryan goes here. That can get kind of crazy."

"Who is Jake Ryan?"

He looked at her and laughed. "I think we are going to be good friends."


	2. You Are Too Pretty For Me

"Smokin' Oken how did summer treat ya?" Lilly asked as she gave him a high five.

"You tell me Lilly, you two were with me the whole time. Hey Miley" He hugged her.

"Hey Oliver, care to introduce us to your new friend?" Miley wasted no time in acknowledging the new girl.

She eyed him teasingly. He blushed furiously and Cassie looked down at her feet nervously, then back up at Miley.

"I'm Cassie Reynolds."

"Sweet accent! Where are you from?"

"Alabama"

"Cassie, these are my best friends Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott."

"I'm from Tennessee." Miley offered.

"Cool beans" She smiled.

"Was it just me, or did Miley's accent get thicker?" Oliver asked with a charming grin.

"No, I think it did." Lilly nodded.

"You're just jealous you silly California kids." Miley laughed.

Cassie smiled "Yah, y'all wish you had our amazing southern accents."

The school bell drowned out their laughter.

"Oh crap, we gotta get to class." Lilly groaned and pulled Miley down the hall.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you later." Oliver smiled before hurrying away.

"And I'll just find the office myself…" Cassie sighed as she looked around.

She jumped when someone grabbed her wrist and they started running down the hall.

"Sorry, I forgot you have no idea where you are going." Oliver panted as Cassie laughed.

"Thanks Oliver" She smiled as they stopped outside the office.

"No big deal- if you need anything else, here's my cell number." He pulled out a pen and took her hand. He wrote his number on her arm and grinned. "Now don't go giving this out. I don't want to be swarmed."

"Thanks, and you can let go of my hand now." She blushed.

"Right, sorry…" He smiled sheepishly and dropped her hand.

"You better go. You are going to be late."

She smiled as she watched him run down the hallway, and rubbed where his hand and held hers. She walked into the office and up to the reception desk.

"Hi, I'm Cassie Reynolds and I'm here to pick up my books and class schedule."

"Hey, Miss Jenkins, can I get my schedule?" A blue-eyed blond stepped up next to her.

"Of course, right away" the receptionists smiled.

Cassie looked up at him incredulously as the lady walked away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you need something?" He asked.

"Yah, actually, I'm trying to figure out what my schedule is and where my classes are." She replied exasperatedly.

"You new here?"

"No, of course not." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm new here, why else would I not know where my classes are?"

"Well, welcome to Seaview. What's your name?"

"Cassie"

He nodded and turned back to the empty reception desk, crossing his arms and leaning on the counter for support.

"And you are?" She rolled her eyes.

'Curse southern hospitality.' She thought. That was the only reason she bothered to ask.

"Ha, that's funny." He grinned and looked down at her. "Cute accent by the way. You from Tennessee?"

'Yes, cuz everyone with a southern accent is from Tennessee and we only use them to turn people on.' She thought.

"No, I'm from Alabama, and you still haven't told me your name pretty boy." She didn't care to be polite anymore.

"You really don't know?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't bother asking. Of course, I'm not sure I even care."

"You must care to ask twice." He smirked and his blue eyes sparkled. "I'm Jake Ryan."

She nodded, and leaned on the counter, avoiding his gaze.

Jake was confused. He hadn't met a girl that didn't know who he was and he was intrigued.

"So you've really never heard of me?" He just couldn't understand it.

"Am I supposed to have? I mean, Oliver mentioned you, but that's about it."

"Are you from like Hick Town U.S.A or something?"

"Close" She shrugged.

"You ever heard of the Zombie Slayer movies?"

"No, I can't say that I have. I mostly only watch cop shows and comedy and action movies. That sounds like a sci-fi thing and I'm not a big sci-fi kinda girl."

"You're missing out."

"I'm sure." She nodded sarcastically as the receptionist walked up.

"Here you go Jake."

"Thank you Miss Jenkins."

"It's Cassie Reynolds right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Here are you class schedule and your books. I hope you enjoy Seaview."

"Thank you" She grabbed her books and reached for her schedule, but Jake got to it first.

"Do you mind?" She held out her hand and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not at all." He smirked and held it. "You have homeroom with Mr. Corelli and so do I. I will walk you."

She pulled her hand out of his and smiled up at him, trying her hardest to be mad at his arrogance but finding it difficult to resist his big-headed charm.

"Thanks" She rolled her eyes.

"So tell me about yourself. You seem like a level headed girl who doesn't get flustered too easily."

"That would be a correct deduction pretty boy. You seem like a celebrity who is freaked out that there is at least one teenage girl that isn't falling all over him."

"Ouch, that cuts deep coming from a girl I barely know." He clasped his hand on his chest over his heart and winced.

"I just call it how I see it." She shrugged.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to prove you wrong."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Are you up to it?"

"I never turn down a challenge." She smiled as they walked into homeroom.

Girls immediately flocked to him and Cassie looked on in amusement.

"Do they always do that?" She wondered as she took a seat next to him.

"It's a blessing and a curse." He nodded nonchalantly.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to deal with this. You are much too pretty for me."

**_..._**

**_So, I own nothing...plz read and review. I haven't done a Hannah Montana story in awhile and I'm a little rusty..._**


	3. The Dating Rule

Oliver watched Jake and Cassie walk in and inwardly groaned. He had gotten to her before Oliver had a chance to warn her. He caught Miley's eye and she rolled her eyes. Cassie had no idea what she was getting into.

He turned to Lilly who was shaking her head.

"I don't know who I am more worried about. Cassie has no idea how Jake is, and Miley still likes Jake." She whispered.

"Well, Miley was a good match for Jake. She kept him grounded." Oliver observed.

"You like her!" Lilly exclaimed with a small smirk.

"Ew, no I do not like Miley." He scrunched up his nose and gave Lilly an 'I can't believe you would even suggest that' look.

"Not Miley you doughnut- Cassie."

"Pssh, I do not. I just met her."

"Oh, give it time…" Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Shut up" Oliver snapped.

"Calm down, I won't tell anyone."

"Liar" He accused.

"Ok, well, maybe Miley."

"Who can't keep a secret to save her life."

"That's not true. She kept the Hannah Montana secret."

"That's different. You know she can't keep her mouth shut about stuff like this."

"Ok, fine, I won't tell Miley." She sighs.

"Tell me what?" Miley turns around.

Oliver glares at Lilly who smiles innocently.

"Jake and Cassie" He quickly recovers.

"Oh, I know. Can you believe him?!"

"Jealous?" Oliver wonders.

"Pssh, no!"

"Miss Stewart, Mr. Oken, would you like to share with the class?" Mr. Corelli wonders.

"No" They mumble simultaneously.

"Ok then, if we could get back to-"The bell cuts him off. Just as quick as homeroom started, it was over and Cassie was off to find her next class.

"Hey, Cassie, wait up." Oliver called.

"Hey" She smiled. "I didn't know we had homeroom together. That's cool."

"Yeah, maybe you could sit with us tomorrow."

"I'd like that."

"What's your next class?"

"Physics with Miss Kunkle."

"Hey, me too." Lilly steps up. "I'll walk with you."

"Thanks Lilly" Cassie smiles graciously.

"And I will escort both you lovely ladies." Jake declares as he joins the group from behind.

"So Cassie, I see that you met Jake." Miley observes.

"Yes, he helped me find homeroom."

"He's a good friend of ours." Miley nods.

"Let's go, we are going to be late." Lilly pulls Cassie down the hall.

"Wait for me!" Jake hollers.

"Keep up pretty boy!" Lilly yells and Cassie's laughter fills the halls.

"So, what do you think of Cassie so far?" Oliver asks Miley.

"She seems nice enough; I just hope she doesn't fall under the Jake spell. I'm not sure she could handle a celebrity boyfriend."

"I think she'd be fine."

"But then you couldn't date her." Miley quips.

Oliver's eyes widen and his jaw drops, creating the classic 'How did you know that?' look.

"Like I seriously couldn't hear you and Lilly." She rolls her eyes. "Anyways, I don't want to date Jake, and I'm not sure Cassie should either. She seems a much better match for you."

"How do you know there things when you only met her ten minutes ago?"

"I'm a girl, it's a gift. Now, let's get to class." She smiled and the two raced down the hall.

…

That day after school, Miley invited Cassie to meet them at Rico's for a smoothie, and an introduction to the rest of the gang.

"Everyone, this is Cassie Reynolds. Cassie, this is my brother Jackson and his boss, and the bane of our existence, Rico." Miley introduced.

"It's nice to meet you."

Jackson opened his mouth to speak but Cassie cut him off.

"I'm from Alabama."

"I was wondering about the accent." He nodded.

"So did everyone else." She laughed.

"So, tell us about yourself." Jackson coaxed.

"Uh, there's not much to tell. My name is Cassie Reynolds, I just moved here from Alabama, and I am a senior at Seaview."

"You sound like you are giving a speech." Jackson laughed.

"Well I'm sorry, what do you want from me?" She teased.

"What do you like to do for fun? What type of music and movies do you like? Are you a Lakers fan?"

"For fun I like to go to concerts, movies, rodeos, paintballing, sporting events and like tons of other things. I most types of music, but I am a big country fan, and I like the Jonas Brothers. I hate rap. And I like action and comedy movies and I hate sci-fi. I can't stand the Lakers."

"You know, we were going to get along so well until you said you hate the Lakers." Jackson shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm a Heat fan."

"Ok, I'll let that go, but only cuz they have Shaq."

"I appreciate that." She laughed.

"Hey, do you like Hannah Montana?" Jake wondered.

"I wouldn't have admitted that to anyone back in Alabama, but yes, I think she's cool."

"Well, I happen to know her. How bout I take you to her concert this Friday night?"

"I'll have to ask my dad, but it sounds like fun. I'll let you know."

Miley and Oliver looked at each other in shock. Did that seriously just happen?

"Cool"

"Maybe sometime I'll take you to see the Jonas Brothers." Oliver, not about to be upstaged, spoke up.

Miley smacked her forehead, drawing everyone's attention.

"Uh, bug…" She shrugged.

"I'm holding you to that." Cassie turned back to Oliver with a smirk. "Anyways, it was nice to meet you guys, but I need to be getting home. I still have lots of unpacking to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As Cassie walked away, Miley pulled Oliver away from the group.

"What were you thinking?!"

"What?" Oliver whined and shrunk back.

"You don't know the Jonas Brothers!"

"You do." He smiled hopefully.

"Oh, no way." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not getting you in with Nick. There is already too much crap going on with the boys and me right now, I am not adding her to the mix."

"Please" He begged.

Miley rolled her eyes. "I will, but just not right now. Things are too messed up. Just give me awhile ok?"

"Thanks Miley" He hugged her.

…

Cassie got home in time to catch the tail end of her dad leaving a message on their answering machine.

"So, I guess I will try your cell phone. Love you darlin'" the machine clicked off. A few seconds later her cell phone started ringing. It was playing 'The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly', so Cassie knew it was her dad calling.

"Hey daddy"

"Hey, where were you?"

"The beach with some kids I met at school today."

"So I take it you had a good first day?"

"More or less"

"Well, you need to be ready by six. We are going to dinner at the detective's house. She has a son your age, and he has some girl friends that are your age."

"She?"Cassie wondered. Her tone made it evident she wasn't happy about that at all. She didn't want her dad dating. "Mom's only been dead two months dad!" She yelled.

"Hey, it's nothing like that."

"You don't have to pretend dad. I'm a big girl. I can handle it." She growled coldly.

"That's enough! I don't appreciate your tone, and I don't appreciate you assuming things. She invited us over for your benefit, not mine. She thought it would be nice if you and her son were friends. That way you would have a friend that we wouldn't have to worry about. Now, get rid of your attitude and get ready for dinner. I will pick you up at six."

…

"Be nice" Her dad warned as they walked up to the front porch of the detective's house. "The chief will be here too."

Cassie sighed and rang the doorbell.

"Oliver?" She wondered in shock as the door opened to reveal a very confused brunette.

"Cassie?"

"Your mom is the detective?"

"Yes…and your dad is the new officer she invited over for dinner?"

"Apparently so…dad, this is Oliver Oken. Oliver, this is my dad Jeremy."

"You know him?" Her dad asked.

"He was the first person I met at school today."

"So I guess if I had told you the detective's last name was Oken, you wouldn't have thrown such a fit about having dinner with them?" He raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

She blushed furiously and insisted "I did not throw a fit…"

"I was having flashbacks to when you were three." Her dad countered.

"You two want to continue this argument inside?" A man wondered from behind them.

Cassie turned to look at the man. He wasn't old, but he wasn't young. He must have been a few years older than her dad. She was guessing he was in his late 40s. He had salt and pepper flattop hair, and he was tall, lean, and muscular, and he would have been intimidating if he wasn't grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Chief Baker" Oliver smiled.

"Oken, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mike?"

"Sorry Mike" He apologizes "Come on in guys."

Cassie walked in first, followed by her dad and the chief. They were greeted by a lady that had a striking resemblance to Oliver…his mother no doubt.

"Chief Baker, this is my daughter Cassie." Jeremy introduced.

"Hi Cassie, it's nice to meet you. Now, I know Oliver and your dad can't quite get it through their heads to call me Mike, but you can call me that ok?"

"Yes Sir" She nodded.

"Hey Mom, this is Cassie. Cassie, this is my mom."

"Hi Detective Oken" Cassie smiled.

"You can call me Terri…everyone else does…well, except Oliver."

Cassie looked to her dad for approval. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner Terri." She smiled and shook her hand.

"Mom, this is the new girl I was telling you about."

"Small world" Terri observed. "I guess we will all have to get together more often. We got the Reynolds, the Stewarts, the Okens, and the Truscotts. It would be one big party."

Cassie and Oliver smiled at each other. The idea did sound like fun, and Cassie got over all the bad feelings she had before.

"Well, dinners on the table, and let's not let it get cold."

The group headed to the table. Mike sat at the head of the table, with Jeremy on his right, and Terri at the other end, and Oliver and Cassie sat across the table from her dad, between his mom and Mike.

"So Cassie, have you asked your dad about Friday yet?" Oliver wondered nonchalantly.

Cassie's eyes grew wide and she turned to Oliver incredulously.

"What about Friday?" Her dad wondered pointedly.

"Well, I met this guy Jake at school, an-"

"No" Her dad cut her off.

"Daddy, you didn't even let me finish."

"Let me guess. He asked you on a date?"

"Yes"

"Well, we all know what the dating rule in our house is." He shot her a victorious smirk.

"That was low." Cassie rolled her eyes and settled them back on her plate of mashed potatoes.

"Dare I ask what the dating rule is?" Mike laughed. "It must be bad the way she shut up about it."

Jeremy grinned. "She's not allowed to date any boy that can't make it through the obstacle course at the department, unless she is chaperoned.

"Sometimes I hate being a cop's daughter." Cassie tried not to grin.

"Is there a reason for that?" Oliver wondered.

"Yes" Jeremy nodded, but didn't elaborate.

"What if Oliver goes too?" Terri spoke up.

Oliver inwardly groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was tag along on Cassie's date with someone else.

"I might be ok with that. Can he make it through the obstacle course?" Jeremy asked with a grin.

"Dad!" Cassie whined and put her head in her hands.

"Sorry Darlin'. I gotta look out for my little girl." He shrugged. "Anyways, I would be fine if Oliver went, but I don't want to push him into anything."

"No, it's ok. I'll go." Oliver mumbled.

"Really?" Cassie turned to him.

"Yah, sure, I wouldn't want you to miss out on Hannah Montana." Oliver smiled.

"Hannah Montana?" Terri asked. She didn't understand why her son didn't just take her himself. After all, he knew her personally.

"Thank you Oliver"

"So who is this Jake guy?"

"Jake Ryan" Cassie said nervously.

Terri about choked on her potatoes. "Jake Ryan? Zombie Slayer Jake Ryan?"

Her dad sent her a questioning look. He thought she couldn't stand Jake Ryan…

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged. "I didn't know who he was until Oliver told me."

Jeremy got his daughter's hint and played along.

"Ok, we will work on the details later. I'll have to meet him."

"Of course dad"

**_So reviews are nice... hint hint..._**


	4. Something About Cassie

"Oh, your dad was serious…" Jake raised an eyebrow as Cassie's front door opened to reveal her and Oliver.

She nodded apologetically and yelled "Daddy, we are leaving. Don't wait up!"

"11:30!" He yelled her curfew back.

"Yes daddy" She groaned and closed the door. "Sorry, my dad is kind of over protective."

"I totally understand his position though. I would be worried if someone as pretty as you were out with a guy I didn't know, all by herself." Jake grinned.

Oliver stuck his finger in his mouth in a gagging motion.

"Layin' it on a little thick there pretty boy." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, anyways, the limo waits." He motioned to the car. He opened the door for her and slid in next to her, leaving Oliver to sit by himself.

"Hey, don't be a stranger Oliver." Cassie coaxed and scooted closer to Jake to make room for him. She would have felt more comfortable next to Oliver than Jake, though she couldn't exactly say why.

Jake wasn't thrilled, but didn't say anything when Oliver moved, but he did put his arm around her shoulders.

She straightened up and her eyes dialed in straight ahead.

'A cop thing' Oliver observed.

No doubt Cassie was the stereotypical cop's daughter. She had the stance, the attitude, and the ability to hide her emotion. He was willing to bet the two of them really would make a great couple, if Cassie ever got to see the not so great side of Jake. Oliver vowed to be waiting.

He couldn't say exactly why, but he felt a strong connection with her already. He could blame it on the fact that they were both cop's kids, so they understood each other, or the fact that she was what he considered perfect; she loved sports, and was better than half the guys. She had the best sense of humor, as if she had grown up around guys. Nothing fazed her. She took everything in stride. She was laid back and easy going, but he hadn't seen her angry yet…

She had a habit of biting her lip that he found adorable. She didn't blush easy, but when she did, she could rival a tomato. She had a twitch when someone touched her neck. Her dad had done it as a punishment for a sarcastic remark at dinner, and Oliver had been sworn to secrecy and promised that if she ever even caught him thinking about touching her neck, she wouldn't hesitate to break his hand, and he believed her.

Still, it wasn't the fact that he had a crush on her, nor the fact that he could relate to her law enforcement background, that got him thinking they would be perfect. He just knew. He'd never say it for fear of sounding cliché, but it'd only been four days and he could already see himself loving her if given the opportunity.

"So, what is your favorite Hannah Montana song?" Jake turned to her imploringly, shooting Oliver a glare when Cassie wasn't looking.

"If We Were a Movie is still a good one."

"What about the Jonas Brothers?" Oliver wondered.

Cassie gave him a knowingly look.

He turned red. Had he been trying to hard?

"I will always love Burning Up. I will never, ever get tired of it." She declared with a smile.

Jake rolled his eyes. His ego was bruised by Cassie's simple gesture of smiling at Oliver. He wasn't going to lose without a fight.

"So, I was thinking that maybe you would like to meet Hannah tonight."

It was no secret to him and Oliver who Hannah really was, but Jake thought that maybe it would impress Cassie if he introduced her to Miley's other half. What neither one of them knew, was that Cassie had already met Hannah, and she had her suspicions that maybe she wasn't who she claimed to be.

Still, Cassie nodded and smiled politely. "That would be fun."

By the time they reached the stadium, Cassie had confirmed that Jake was a total flirt. He was laying it on so thick she could barely breathe. Still, she thought she might actually be falling for him.

'It's got to be something in the water that's making me go insane.' She decided.

The limo came to a stop, and she looked at Oliver who looked very much like he was regretting his chivalrous move of offering to chaperon.

"Hey" She nudged him. "I owe you."

He smiled and nodded at the door.

Jake helped her out of the limo, and she tugged at and smoothed another light blue, Taylor Swift style dress that brought out her eyes, and Jakes when he was close to her, which had been every minute since he showed up on her door step. Her black cowboy boots that she opted for wearing over flip flops, for the abnormal factor of course, completed the whole outfit and her long blond hair blew in the breeze. Jake smiled and linked his arm with hers and cameras began flashing.

Cassie stiffened a little, and prayed to God that no one recognized her.

Oliver closed the door and followed closely behind them until they were backstage. He stepped up next to her as they came to a stop.

"That was a little nerve-racking." She sighed.

"Sorry, but it comes with being famous." Jake half-heartedly apologized.

Cassie looked up at him disapprovingly, but he hadn't seemed to notice.

Oliver smiled to himself. His movie-star charm seemed to be wearing off, and he was thinking he might have a chance sooner than he thought.

"Cassie, I'm sorry I've been such an idiot tonight. I'm just trying to get you to like me. I guess I'm just pushing it too far. I'll try harder." Jake smiled sweetly.

As quickly as Oliver had gotten his hopes up, they were smashed when Cassie smiled back.

"It's ok Jake. Just calm down a little. I won't hold anything you've already done against you." She gave him a crooked smile and began taking in all the sights backstage.

"I'll show you around." Jake offered as he put his hand in the small of her back, and began to lead her away.

He smiled back at Oliver, and he detected what he thought was a mix of victory and hatred in his expression. Oliver became involuntarily defensive. If he was calling him out, Oliver was going to fight back, and if he was playing Cassie's heart for the sake of it, Oliver was going to make him pay.

_**Short, but I'm working on it. Plz Review! Luv you**_


	5. AUDITIONS

SO, IT WOULDN'T BE A STORY WITHOUT THE JONAS BROTHERS MAKING AN APPEARANCE, AND WE ALL KNOW THEY HAVE TO HAVE GIRLFRIENDS, SO BRING IT ON.

NAME:

AGE:

ROLE: (JOE OR NICK'S GIRL):

PERSONALITY:

STYLE:

FUNFACTS:

DREAM JOB:

THANK YOU FOR AUDITIONING


	6. Nightmares

**_I don't own anything. AUDITIONS still open. plz review._**

"Hey Cassie, wait up!" Miley yelled.

"Good morning Miley" Cassie opened her locker.

"Good morning" She smiled. "So, how was the concert Friday night?"

"It was cool. I got to meet Hannah. I wish you and Lilly were there though. We would have had so much fun."

"Didn't you have fun with Jake and Oliver?" She teased.

"I still can't believe my dad actually made me take Oliver." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"He's just being a single dad." Miley excused sympathetically.

"Well, for being so new at it, he's doing a very good job." Cassie spat before she could catch herself.

"I know it was hard after my mom died. Just give him some time." Miley smiled reassuringly.

Cassie nodded and zipped up her backpack.

"Do you mind if I asked where your mom is?" She asked quietly.

Cassie looked away for the sake of the tears pooling in her eyes. "My mom, my brother, and my sister all died in a car accident a few months ago." She lied.

"I'm sorry Cassie."

She almost gained control of her emotions, but Oliver chose to walk up. He saw the sad look on her face and his instincts kicked in.

"What's wrong Cassie?"

"I'm fine." She choked and looked in her locker.

He was about to reach out and hug her, but Jake walked up. He thought it his God-given right to step in, and turned her around.

"Hey Cassie, are you ok?"

"She's fine." Oliver glared.

"She doesn't look fine." Jake replied and hugged her.

"Jake, really, I'm ok." She looked up at him with a weak smile.

"You sure?"

Oliver silently fumed.

"Mhmm" She nodded.

"Let me walk you to class?"

"It's ok. I'll walk with Oliver and Miley."

Oliver smirked at Jake who nodded quietly and walked away.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Lilly gasped.

"Where were you?" Miley wondered.

"Mom was talking to Oliver's mom, and the trucks were off my skateboard. I had to run. Woah, who's that?" She randomly pointed in Cassie's locker.

"A.D.D. much?" Cassie laughed. She sobered when she realized the picture in question.

It was a picture of some of her friends from home, and someone had obviously been cut out.

"That's the Jonas Brothers, duh!" Miley smacked her arm.

"Ow, thank you captain obvious!" Lilly yelled and rubbed her arm. "I meant the guy next to them."

"He's cute." Miley swooned.

"That's Gabe." Cassie sighed dejectedly. She hadn't meant to, but the girls didn't seem to notice.

"Your boyfriend?" Oliver asked cautiously.

"No, he's just a friend of mine back home."

"Who did you cut out of the picture?" Miley wondered.

"It was an ugly picture of me." Cassie shrugged.

"You met the Jonas Brothers?!" Lilly practically squealed.

"Just once" She replied nonchalantly. The conversation was making her uncomfortable.

Oliver sensed it and tried his hand at changing the subject.

"What were our moms talking about?"

"I don't know. Something about getting all of us and our families together for a BBQ or something. Kind of welcoming the Reynolds into the group."

"Oh" Oliver nodded as Lilly shrugged and headed down the hall. Miley quickly followed.

"Group?" Cassie turned to Oliver as she shut her locker.

"Me and my mom, Miley, Jackson, and Robbie Ray, and Lilly and her mom" He elaborated.

"Where are Miley mom and Lilly's dad?"

"Miley's mom died, and Lilly's dad left when Lilly was a baby."

'Great, another single woman.' Cassie thought bitterly.

"That's too bad." She could sympathize though. "So what is this? A single parents club?"

"Unofficially" He smiled.

She nodded.

"Hey, so what was wrong earlier?"

"I really don't think I can talk about it yet." She sighed quietly.

"Ok, well, if you ever feel like talking…" He trailed off.

"Thanks Oliver" She smiled. "Let's not be late to class.

…

Cassie's dad called her at lunch.

By the end of the conversation, she was livid and Oliver, Jake, Lilly and Miley stared at her in fear.

"Fine" She snapped and closed the phone.

All four of them looked down at their plates, pretending they hadn't heard a thing. Of course, even if they had theoretically heard anything, all they would know is that Cassie was wishing whoever she was talking too was kidding about whatever they had been talking about.

"Sorry guys" She sighed.

They all looked up at her innocently.

"So, how's it goin'?" Lilly wondered casually.

Cassie smiled.

"Just fine… oh, Oliver" She suddenly remembered "Have you decided what you want to do?"

"Oh yah, you still owe me." He smiled smugly.

"Yah, except, I have a feeling that unless a miracle happens, I will be grounded this weekend." She looked down and started playing with her food.

"How about surfing next weekend?"

"I've never gone surfing." She admitted quietly.

Lilly and Oliver about fell out of their seats in shock.

"You've never been surfing?!" They gasped simultaneously.

"It's not like there are beaches in Alabama." She excused.

"That settles it. Lilly and I are teaching you." Oliver declared.

Cassie smiled nervously. She loved the water, but she'd never had the guts to try surfing.

Jake looked hurt that he was left out of the invite, but Oliver didn't bother to feel bad about it. There was no way he'd be able to get anywhere with Cassie, with Jake hovering around. Miley watched the silent exchange between Oliver and Jake and smirked. Oliver was clearly determined, and Miley thought he had a better chance. Cassie didn't seem very into Jake; then again, she had gone on a date with him…

"What am I supposed to bring? I'm not even sure I have a swim suit."

"Sounds like we get to go shopping." Miley grinned.

"Of course, you are always looking for an excuse." Lilly laughed.

…

That night at home, Cassie and her dad picked up their fight, right where they had left off.

"Dad, I don't want to go!" She hated fighting with her dad, but she hated the prospect of him being around single women worse.

"Why do you insist that every woman I have contact with, might someday be your new mother?! You of all people should know that guys and girls can be just friends. I can't name one female friend you've had since Jr. High."

"That's different." She defended. "And I have two. Lilly and Miley"

"You're going." He said simply.

"No I'm not." She replied defiantly.

Jeremy looked at her in shock. She had never talked back to him before. She always did everything he said. He was starting to see the toll that losing her family had taken on her.

"I'm 18." She snapped when he didn't respond right away.

"And I can legally kick you out of the house now." He reminded. They both knew he'd never do it though. "Friday night, we are going to the Stewart's, and until further notice, you are grounded." With that, he left for work.

Cassie glared angrily at the door until she heard his Jeep pull out of the driveway. When the rumbling didn't stop, she learned just how fast storms came in California. The day had been bright and cheery, but now the rain poured down harder than she thought possible, and thunder rolled loudly.

She loved storms.

Monday night TV was full of crap, but it didn't matter, because just as she found something that wasn't totally hopeless, the lights flickered like a bad horror movie, sending chills down her spine. The lights went out, taking the phone lines and everything else with them.

That was the only thing she hated about storms.

The last time she remembered looking at the clock, it was 5:30. She rummaged through the cupboards, knowing better than to open the fridge unless absolutely necessary, so as to not let all the cold air out. She found some cereal and poured herself a bowl. No milk, just the way she liked it. Half an hour later, she was bored to death, and ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Suddenly, she was face to face with a dark figure. When his face came into the light, she recognized it all too well. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. Terror pulsed through her body. Around the couch she sat on, was a ring of light. Nothing else was illuminated.

"Leave me alone." She pleaded.

"I don't think I will."

Light flashed, temporarily blinding her, and then she saw the man lift his hand over his head. She saw what had reflected the light, and she was finally able to scream as a knife was hurled in the direction of her throat.

She willed herself awake, and out of the horrible nightmare. She gasped as she sat up, looking around. Checking her phone, she learned it was 10. She grabbed her phone, and her keys, and locked the door on her way out. She looked at her truck in the driveway, but knew that her dad would be driving around the neighborhood tonight, just like he used to back home. Due to the storm, he would most likely be too busy to check up on her, but if the car was moved, he would panic.

She did the math in her head, and figured that she could walk to Oliver's house in five minutes. She would have rather gone to Lilly's, just for the fact that she supposedly lived closer than Oliver, but she only knew where Oliver lived. The rain lightened up a little as she walked, but it still dropped mercilessly on her. She made it the first two blocks without a problem. Normally there would be cars, but she figured people in California probably weren't used to driving in the rain.

The streetlights were out, so she had to survive on the little light her cell phone offered. Her dad taught her better than to not have a flashlight. He would kill her if he caught her now.

She turned on to the third block, one more till Oliver's, and sensed a presence behind her. She usually wasn't a paranoid person, but after that dream, she couldn't be too careful. She quickly looked back at the empty street, wishing more than anything she had thought to grab her pocket knife. She subconsciously quickened her pace as she turned onto Oliver's street. The light from the moon was just enough for her to see his house at the other end and she set her sights on it.

Her heart started beating faster. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. She knew no one was there, but that didn't stop her from walking faster. She stood in his front yard and started throwing rocks at a window, hoping she hit the right one. She couldn't believe she was reduced to this. She had seen this so many times in chessy old 80's teen movies.

"Oliver?!" Her voice wavered above a whisper due to the fact that she was pretty sure her heart was beating in her throat.

"Cassie, is that you?" Oliver briefly stuck his head out the window, only to recoil when the moisture hit his face. "I'll be down in a minute."

She ran to the porch, grateful for the cover, and her eyes scanned the neighborhood nervously. She jumped when the door opened.

"You're soaked." Oliver handed her a towel and motioned her in. "Are you ok?" He asked as he closed the door.

"I had a nightmare." As soon as the words passed her lips, she felt so stupid. She was 18 for goodness sake. Oliver didn't seem to mind.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe in a minute." She nodded. "Did I wake you up?"

"No"

"Your mom?" She wondered cautiously. She knew it was bad to wake up a cop.

"She's working tonight. Shift-change" He explained. "You look like a wet rat."

"Gee thanks" Cassie laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"So you were just going to think it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, that's not much better I guess." He smiled. "I'll get you some dry clothes."

Before Cassie could respond, he was running upstairs. She looked around the living room, which was different than she remembered from last week. It was probably just the few candles lit everywhere. It looked like a scene from Sherlock Holmes. He was back faster than expected with a t-shirt, and pajama pants.

"Bathroom?" She wondered.

"Up the stairs and to the right"

She quietly made her way upstairs and went to what she thought was the first door on the right, but found herself in Oliver's room. She couldn't see much do to the power outage, but she quickly backed out of the room and found the bathroom.

When she walked downstairs, she almost tripped over the pants, and Oliver couldn't help but laugh. She tried to glare but his laughter was contagious.

"I am sooooo short." She whined.

"You're cute." He corrected on accident. If it weren't for the blackout, she'd see his blush.

"Cute?" She laughed in disbelief. "Cute" she repeated like she was pondering something. "The boys back home used to call me that to make me mad. I hated being called cute."

"Sorry"

"No, it's ok. It doesn't bother me anymore, unless of course you were doing it to get me mad."

"No" He sighed honestly.

"Where should I put my wet clothes?"

"I'll hang them up in the laundry room." He offered, and took them from her.

When he came back, she wasn't there.

"Cassie?"

"Living room"

He sat down next to her on the couch.

"So you walked here?"

"Yah"

"That was stupid. You could have got abducted, or worse, you could have caught a cold." His tone went from serious to joking.

"I couldn't take my truck, or my dad would have known I was gone and he would have spazzed."

"You could have called me."

"The power is out."

"That's what cell phones are for."

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Well, you ARE a blonde." He teased.

She scoffed and fell silent.

"So are you ok?" Oliver nudged her.

"I'm fine."

"People who are fine don't generally walk four blocks in the rain at night when they have a car available." He argued.

She sighed. "I had a nightmare."

"Oh, that's right. You ready to talk about it?"

"It's stupid."

"So? Most of what comes out of my mouth when you are around is stupid." He winced in embarrassment. He hadn't meant for that to come out the way it did.

She laughed.

"See?"

"I had a dream that someone I know was trying to kill me."

"It wasn't me was it?" He asked cautiously.

"No, it was someone from back home. I just didn't want to be home alone, in a thunderstorm, with no power."

"That's not stupid. If I had a nightmare, I would want to be with someone." He put his arm around her shoulder.

She hugged his waist and yawned "Thanks for everything Oliver."


	7. Is That a Challenge?

Cassie woke with a start. Her cell phone was ringing, there was a weight over the majority of her body, and she had no idea where she was. Her eyes wandered and settled on Oliver's sleeping form. His cheek was resting on her forehead and his arms were tight around her waist. Her own hands grasped his shirt for dear life.

Had he been trying to comfort her?

She turned off the alarm on her phone, realizing that it was 6:15 and she would never be able to beat her dad home.

She panicked.

"Crap!" She sat straight up, forgetting about the still sleeping Oliver.

He woke, startled.

"What's going on?" He whined.

"My dad is going to be home any minute, and I'm not there. He is going to kill me!"

"Calm down. I called your dad." He yawned.

"You WHAT?!" She shrieked.

She knew she was already grounded for at least a week. Something like this could get her three months… if her dad was in a good mood.

"I called my mom too. I didn't want her to come home and find you here. She might think something happened, and things would never be the same. Plus, I didn't want your dad to worry about you. I know how cops can get."

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why didn't you sleep in your room then?"

"I went up there after you fell asleep, but you kept crying and whimpering in your sleep. I came down here to check on you, and you stopped, so I just stayed down here. I didn't want you to be tortured."

Embarrassment marred her features and she bit her bottom lip.

"I didn't mind." He added when he caught a glimpse of her face.

"I feel like a four year old." She sighed.

He just laughed. "You hungry?"

"A little" She nodded.

"To the kitchen" He pointed as the house phone started ringing. Eerily enough, it was the same time as Cassie's phone started ringing.

"Freaky" They laughed.

Cassie took a deep breath and opened her phone.

"Hi daddy…I'm sorry, I thought you would be busy…no…seriously?! It's only a little storm…people are so lame…ok…can I plea-… please?...fine…love you too."

"School is cancelled." Oliver returned to the room. A bewildered look graced his face.

"I know. My dad just called. Apparently a little rain is cause for concern. I've heard about snow days, but rain days is a new one." Cassie laughed.

"I've never had a rain day. We do have fire days though." He answered matter of factly.

Cassie shook her head.

"Crazy Californians"

"I can't help it if we are spoiled. We aren't used to extreme weather." He shrugged.

"Oh, you poor babies." She replied sarcastically. "I don't know how you've survived this storm."

"Well I had a little help from a friend." He nudged her with a grin and she blushed. "Let's go." He nodded to the kitchen.

As she followed him, she couldn't help thinking about how amazing he was.

Then she remembered something that made him even more amazing.

She had been dreaming that she was being chased, but Oliver suddenly appeared and she found herself with him on the beach, learning how to surf.

She suspected the switch had happened when he came back downstairs.

Her sub conscience was telling her something, but she couldn't listen if she wanted to. She still had hopes that she could go home someday, and she wasn't about to start something with Oliver, just to turn around and leave him. That wouldn't be fair.

"Cassie!" He snapped.

It was too late. She walked face first into the open door of the fridge.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded and rubbed her nose.

"Good, so I don't have to feel bad about laughing at you." He smiled and did just that.

She crossed her arms, stuck out her hip, tipped her head and gave him a stern look.

He sobered, but a smile twitched at the corner of her mouth and her eyes sparkled.

"That was _really_ embarrassing. I am never this clutzy." She insisted.

"It's ok. Most girls get more flustered when I'm around." He grinned smugly.

She rolled her eyes. "That is most definitely not it."

"Really? Cuz you are blushing." He smiled as he pulled out the cereal, milk and bowls.

"I am not."

"You look like a tomato."

"Stop it." She back handed him. Her southern drawl seemed to double.

"Ok, I'm sorry." He apologized as they sat down.

"Anyways, what do you guys do on days off?"

"Kidnap unsuspecting new kids and force them to watch hours of stupid videos." He shrugged with a mouthful of cereal.

She scrunched up her nose and he smirked.

"Good times" She nodded.

"You want to be the girl we kidnap?"

"Somehow, I don't see the three of you managing to kidnap me." She smiled skeptically.

"Is that a challenge?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe" She bit her tongue and grinned.

"You're on." He declared. "What do I get when I win?"

"What do you want?" She asked between bites.

"I don't know yet."

"Ok, if you win, you get whatever you want, within reason. When I win, I get the same. You have today."

"Deal" He shook her hand. "Hey, aren't you grounded?"

"Daddy calmed down. I'm off the hook."

"You are a complete daddy's girl." Oliver laughed.

"You better believe it."

"So does that mean surfing this weekend?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm still not convinced that surfing is the best idea."

"Are you afraid I will distract you and you will fall off?" He teased.

"Hardly" she scoffed. "I have excellent balance, coordination, and concentration."

"Yah, we saw that when you ran into the door." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure I will have no problems ignoring you." She continued.

"Ouch! My heart!" He exclaimed and clutched his shirt dramatically.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a dull look.

"Ok, I'm done…"

"Yeah…"

"So I guess you'll want to go home and shower?"

"I should. I am kinda gross."

"I'll drive you." He offered.

"Yah right, I'm not letting you kidnap me _that_ easily."


	8. A New Way to Look at Pain

_**I still own nothing…**_

"Be nice." Jeremy warned his daughter in a low, threatening tone.

"Why do you keep telling me that?" Cassie teased.

"I wonder" He replied sarcastically as he rang the doorbell.

Friday night had rolled around, and Cassie found herself on Miley's front porch.

"Cassie!"

"Who were you expecting?" She mumbled as Miley engulfed her in a hug.

Her dad flicked her neck. She flinched, and turned to glare at her smirking dad when Miley released her. Miley didn't seem to notice cuz she grabbed her wrist and pulled Cassie inside, shooting Jeremy a fleeting hello as the two headed up the stairs.

"Just drop it Lils." They walked in on Oliver ordering coldly.

Lilly didn't look flustered one bit.

"Chill Oliver"

"Am I interrupting something?" Cassie asked cautiously.

The color drained from Oliver's face and he quickly turned to Lilly.

"No, you didn't interrupt anything." He exclaimed quickly.

"Nothing they won't finish fighting about later." Miley added with a roll of her eyes.

"Hi Cassie" Lilly smiles sweetly, with a knowing edge to her voice.

"Oliver, you told her didn't you?!" Cassie knew automatically.

"It's not fair that we aren't allowed to have co-ed sleepovers. Is it because we aren't cops kids?" Lilly wondered.

"No, it's because you are dating my brother." Miley replied.

"Sorry Cas, I tried, but she just figures these things out." Oliver smiled sheepishly.

"How did that even come up?"

"I wasn't about to borrow one of my mom's dresses." He rolled his eyes.

Cassie laughed. "Did you really think I was going to make you wear a dress to homeroom Monday?"

"I hate you." He glared, but a smile tugged at the side of his mouth.

"Maybe next time you should make a bet you can win." She challenged with a smirk. "You don't have to wear the dress."

"Is there a catch?" He wondered cautiously.

"No"

"Kids! Dinner!" Robbie Ray yelled up the stairs.

Cassie lead the way down the stairs, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her dad deep in conversation with Lilly's mom.

"Do you get rear ended often?" Lilly asked exasperatedly. "Oh" She winced when she saw what Cassie was starring at.

"Don't freak." Oliver whispered in her ear. "Lilly's mom is really friendly, but that doesn't mean she's interested. She's probably just talking."

"I don't care if she's interested. HE'S the one I'm worried about." She hissed.

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She whisper yelled.

Jeremy turned around long enough to catch his daughter's eye. Surprise and shame mixed in his features. No one else knew him well enough to notice, except for Cassie.

"Heather, this is Jeremy's daughter Cassie. Cassie, this is Miss Truscott." Robbie Ray introduced. Like everyone else, he was totally oblivious to the tension in the room.

Heather walked right up to Cassie and gave her a hug. Cassie stiffened in shock, but Heather didn't notice. "It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

Cassie backed away slightly, wondering if the woman was crazy.

"Nice to meet you too." She forced a smile and shook her hand. She could have sworn she heard her dad sigh in relief. Did he really think she was so immature that she would voice her discontentment in front of everyone?! He should know his daughter better than that she decided.

…

CASSIE'S POV

"Hiding?" Oliver wonders as he sits on the couch next to me.

"Maybe" I shrug indifferently.

"I'm going with yes considering the party is out on the porch, and you are in here watching Green Acres reruns."

"I happen to like Green Acres." I snap. I didn't mean to. Too many emotions to sort out. Since when am I such a girl?

"I know how you feel." He starts.

"I don't think you do." I argue. How could he possibly know what it's like to watch his family die?

"We have all lost a parent in one way or another. I know what it's like when the other one starts dating again. It sucks."

You don't even know.

"Where is _your_ dad?" I tried to curb the bitter edge, but I'm not sure I succeeded.

"The Malibu Cemetery."

I want to curl up and die.

"I'm so sorry Oliver."

"Don't be. I didn't really know him. I was in preschool when he died. It must be harder to lose someone you had a chance to know and love."

I'm not so sure. I think it would hurt just as bad to never have the opportunity.

"Thank you for the new perspective Oliver." I hug his neck tight before pulling him back to the party with me. Why should I be upset? At least I knew my mom. I should be thankful. If dad is happy, then I choose to be happy for him… or try at least.

**_Ok, I am sosososososososososo sorry. My internet on my laptop is down, and all my stories are on it so I haven't been able to update. I had to transfer the files to my family computer, but it is such a hassle. School just started so I should be able to convince my mom to get my computer fixed soon since I have a college class online. Keep your fingers crossed for me. I hope you liked the short update. Please review. I haven't had one in months and I am having with drawls._**

**_xoxo Cris_**


	9. Cinderella

"This Friday, Halloween party, my house- you wanna be my date?"

"If I say no is that going to deflate your ego?" I ask with a sly grin.

"Completely" Jake nods.

"You could stand to lose a little hot air up there." I tease.

"I'm confused… was that a no?"

"I will be your date Jake." I laugh. "Lighten up." It's been close to three months since I met Jake, and he's constantly acting like he's walking on thin ice around me. I didn't think I was that scary.

"Well, cool… uh, I will see you later then." He gives me a small awkward wave, then seems to think better of something and kisses my cheek. I guess I'm not that scary after all…

I never thought I'd ever be happy about that happening. Yet, I am… possibly too happy. Am I falling for Jake Ryan?

"Oh no, she's entered the 'Jake Zone'." Miley drawls melodramatically. Oliver rolls his eyes. Lilly holds her neck in the international sign for choking.

"Oh come on guys. It's just a date… and why were you listening to our conversation?"

"We are your best friends; that's what we do." Miley shrugs. "And he kissed you in public… we weren't the only ones…"

I look around at the faces of a few very angry teenage girls… crap. Seriously, what is it with fan girls? They creep me out…

"Shows over girls" I shoo them all away. The grumble to themselves as they glare and walk away.

"I cannot believe you are actually falling for Jake." Oliver scoffs.

"What?" I shrug.

"He doesn't seem like your type." He explains.

Miley and Lilly exchange worried glances.

"Ok, and what is my type?" I attempt to hide my amusement.

"Someone with a brain for starters." He decides. "You are too smart for him."

Miley gives him a pointed look. Her hands on her hips and all.

"Excuse me? I dated him." She reminds.

"That's not what I meant." He dismisses the thought.

She rolls her eyes like continuing the argument would be pointless.

…

"Cinderella?" My dad mocks.

"I am blond now. I have to work with what I got." I excuse with a shrug.

"Ok, well, I want you home before midnight, without any missing clothes." He winks and I feel my face turn red in pure mortification as the doorbell rings.

"Jeez dad" I shake my head as I let Jake in.

"Your carriage my lady" Jake holds out his arm and motions to the door.

I swear my dad stuck his finger in his mouth and gagged. I would have done the same if the boy would look away from me for half a second. I am not one for romance. Yes, I am a strange girl, but I am ok with it and you should be too.

"Midnight Jake" My dad warns, and not so subtly puts his hand on his tazer.

Cops… what can you do?

"11:45" Jake nervously assures.

My dad smiles in victory.

"Goodnight daddy" I roll my eyes.

"Goodnight Cas" He smirks.

That man can be the most embarrassing person on the planet sometimes.


End file.
